fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Shanti Gets Into A Pizza Fight With Pinocchio and Gets Grounded
In the Liddell house, Alice Liddell, Cody, Edmond, Prince Henry Charming, Cinderella, Pinocchio, Bolt, Gadget Hackwrench, Tammy, and Foxglove were eating pizza and drinking Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and milk. Alice and Edmond had pepperoni pizza. Cody had mushroom pizza. Charming had sausage, olive, and onion pizza. Cinderella had clams casino pizza. Pinocchio had cheese pizza. Bolt had sausage and olive pizza. Gadget had barbecue chicken pizza. Tammy had pepperoni, mushroom, and olive pizza, and Foxglove had shrimp pizza. As Shanti was walking into the dining room, Cinderella said, "Grab yourself a napkin. And you're going to have to pour your own drinks." "Aunt Gadget, does Santa Claus have to go through customs?" asked Alice. "What time do we have to go to bed?" asked Edmond. "Early," said Gadget. "We're leaving the house at 8 a.m. on the button." "I hope you're all drinking milk. Because I wanna get rid of it." said Cinderella. As Cody was about to feed his pizza slice to Bolt, Cinderella stopped him. "Hey, don't!" Cody obeyed her. "All right. The pizza boy needs $122.50, plus tip." said Charming. "For pizza?" asked Cinderella. "Ten pizzas times twelve bucks." said Charming, as Shanti looked for any pizza for herself. "Gadget, you've got the money, don't you?" Tammy asked Gadget, "Come on." "Traveler's check." said Gadget. "Forget it, Gadget," said Lila. "We have cash." "Did anyone order me a plain cheese?" asked Shanti. "Oh yeah, we did," said Pinocchio. "If you want any, somebody's gonna have to barf it all up. 'Cause it's gone!" Shanti glared at her younger brother disapprovingly. Edmond was drinking a can of Pepsi. "Edmond!" said Foxglove, "Go easy on the Pepsi!" Edmond stopped drinking his Pepsi and smiled at his older sister. Shanti was expecting Pinocchio to barf up his cheese pizza. Finally, the unexpected arrived! "Get a plate!" Pinocchio pretended to barf. In a fit of rage, Shanti ran into her brother's stomach and punched it in order to make the cheese pizza come out. Pinocchio was knocked back into the glasses, and they spilled milk all over the table. Alice, Cody, Charming, Cinderella, Bolt, Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove saw the whole thing. "Wow!" said Edmond, as he got up from his seat and watched Pinocchio and Shanti fight. Foxglove was pouring herself a glass of Pepsi when she saw the passports to Paris, France, about to get wet. "Passports!" cried Foxglove, as she stopped what she was doing and dropped her bottle, sending some Coca-Cola to spill out. Cinderella knocked her chair into Edmond, squeezing him. "Help me out here!" said Tammy, as she, Gadget, and Foxglove grabbed some napkins to wipe up the spilled milk. "Stop it! Stop it!" cried Charming. "Let's get these passports out of here." said Foxglove, as she wiped up the spills. "You moron!" shouted Shanti, as the wet napkins were thrown in the garbage. Cinderella got out of her chair, moved the chair forward, and picked up Edmond, who was crying. "Are you OK, honey? Come here." said Cinderella, as she patted Edmond's stomach. "Are you all right?" "Stop, stop, stop!" cried Charming, as he separated and Shanti and Pinocchio and clutched Shanti's arm angrily. "What is the matter with you?!" he shouted. "He started it!" yelled Shanti, "He ate my pizza on purpose! He knows I hate sausage, and olives, and onions,..." "Look what you did, you little jerk!" yelled Foxglove, after wiping the spilled liquid from her fur. Shanti was stunned to see her parents, her brothers, except Edmond, her sister, her pet dog, and her three aunts mad at her. They were looking none too happy with her behavior. "Well, Shanti," said Cinderella. "Now you've done it." "Shanti, get upstairs! Right now!" Charming scolded. "Why?" asked Shanti angrily. "Shanti, you're such a disease!" Cody told her. "I am not!" Shanti argued. Upon hearing this, Cody started to cry as Alice comforted her brother. Then Alice looked at Shanti angrily and chided, "How dare you say that to my brother like that?! You made him cry!" "For shame, Shanti!" Charming scolded. "For shame!" Shanti gasped in fear, looking at Cody, who was crying his eyes out. "I didn't mean to make Cody cry. I'm sorry!" "Shanti, upstairs!" Cinderella ordered, "That means no 20th Century Fox movies for the rest of your life! And no "FernGully: The Last Rainforest" forever!" "But Mom and Dad, I love "FernGully: The Last Rainforest"." said Shanti. "We don't care anymore!" yelled Charming, "Go to bed now! You're not going to the man village tomorrow!" Shanti became very angry. She glared angrily at Alice, Charming, Cinderella, Pinocchio, Bolt, Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove and yelled, "You all are as evil as Shere Khan!" She then went to her room in tears, where her real little brother, Ranjan, is waiting for her. Category:Being Punished Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pizza Fight Category:Spilled Milk